gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fate S2, episode 7 - Fate
Fate After finally waking up, Ryubi's first sight was Kyri suddenly hugging him and then he saw Athrun and some people he didn't know behind him. Not knowing what was going on, Ryubi asked what had happened and why Athrun was there; Athrun answered telling him the information that Kira had told him and then he asked why Ryubi had joined the Earth Alliance but Ryubi didn't answer him. Understanding why he didn't answer, Athrun told him that he could tell him whenever he feels like it; after everyone had left, Kyri had decided to stay with Ryubi, but before she had a chance to say anything, Ryubi had asked why was he saved and told her that he was a traitor, a killer, and a man of misfortune and that it would be better for everyone if he was dead since most of the people around him had died, but Kyri had denied that, she had told him that she was still alive and that there are people who still need him. After hearing what Kyri said, he had started thinking again, wondering about what to do, but then Kyri had yelled at him to stop thinking too much and then she kissed him, right after that, she told him that she had a crush on him since they first met and she had loved him since they were stuck on the island. After telling him that, Ryubi's face was left in surprised and she was blushing and looking away, Ryubi suddenly laughed and then said that loving him would just kill her like what happened to his family and Freya and Fayt, but Kyri didn't care and told him that she was still alive and then kissed him again. The next day, Lowe and Kojiro Murdoch, the Archangel's engineer, came into Ryubi's room (without knocking) to tell him something but they saw Kyri waking up and half undressed instead; being embarassed, she screamed and threw an alarm clock at Lowe and knocked him out, Murdoch, being scared, dragged Lowe away and closed the door as Ryubi woke up. Murdoch, from behind the door, knocked at the door and then told Ryubi that the engineers and Lacus had a surprise for him in the docking bay. Later that day, Ryubi and Kyri went into the docking bay and saw a new mobile suit built from parts of Crescent Moon and Stardust; a little while after, Lowe apologized for using the parts of Stardust and Crescent Moon without persmission and also going into Ryubi's room without knocking and seeing Kyri in her underwear, but after hearing about the underwear part, Kisato got angry and slapped Lowe's face and right after that, he asked what the slap was for but Kisato just looked away and didn't say anything. After that, Ryubi apologized for causing them trouble and then the episode ends with him saying that he won't be piloting anything anymore causing everyone to be surprised.